secrets_of_the_silentfandomcom-20200213-history
Soyoru Takanashi
Appearance Hawk is a 17-year-old human male of Japanese descent. He is tall, with sharp features and spiky blond hair. His usual outfit is a torn black tuxedo and black dress pants. He has a birthmark resembling three dots vertically arranged on his left earlobe. Personality Hawk is rude and cocky, believing himself invincible because of the power that he considers "the curse of immortality." He is obsessed with gambling, and is always willing to leave an important decision up to random chance. However, he is not above working with others, and is a strategic, if impulsive, ally. During Act 1, he is aware of his own weaknesses in offense, and often uses weapons or the environment to make up for his inability to easily inflict damage with his Stand. During Act 3, he is always sure to assess a situation with wind before committing to an all-out attack. Abilities Hawk's Stand, Jumpsuit, is able to create a cocoon of metallic, silver Stand substance around him, rendering him very nearly invulnerable, but also unable to breathe, while it is up. Jumpsuit also allows Hawk to fly short distances with wings made of the same Stand substance. History Background Hawk was born March 22, 2001 to Japanese father Takahiro Takanashi and American mother Rosalyn Moor. Growing up, Hawk was never allowed to gamble or even talk about chance, a rule implemented and strictly upheld by his mother after her father, Stephen Moor, disappeared for five years in 1984 due to a gambling-related incident. Instead, Hawk was primed to ascend as quickly as possible to become CEO of his father's genetic and biotechnological research company, Takanashi Corp. However, when a freak accident caused the plane to crash on a routine trip from Japan to Europe in 2013, Hawk's Stand manifested itself for the first time, protecting him completely from the blast and leaving him the only survivor. However, it was unable to prevent him from suffering minor hypoxia, and as such, Hawk is completely blind in his left eye and nearly blind in his right, a fact he works hard to maintain secret. After the crash, Hawk managed to drag himself to the nearby town of Sprague, Ohio, where he received medical care, slipping in and out of a coma for nearly three months. Not knowing of his family's wealth, the hospital he attended elected not to perform a sight-restorative surgery due to concerns of the teen being able to pay. Hawk has resented hospitals ever since. He spent the next two months at a rundown local bar named Johnny Boy's, blind in both eyes and unable to do anything other than lie and listen to the chatter around the bar. It was at Johnny Boy's that Hawk first learned about gambling after asking a patron what "those clinking sounds" of the chips were. Astounded that the youth had never heard of gambling before, the patron taught Hawk how to play and what the cards meant while Hawk lay blinded, soaking up the newfound knowledge. Eventually, Hawk forced himself to learn how to count cards so as to be able to play while nearly blind, and as his sight slowly and incompletely restored itself, he became a master gambler. Eventually he had played nearly every patron. One day a patron, knowing Hawk was nearly blind, attempted to cheat him. Hawk immediately lost his temper and challenged the cheater to a fist fight outside. During the fight, Jumpsuit manifested for the first time since the crash, rendering Hawk invincible and lending superhuman power to his punches. Before he was aware of it, he had killed the patron that had cheated him. Rather than feeling remorse, Hawk decided to use this as an example, and continued to play his way through the tavern nearly blinded. In 2015, he won a bet against the bar owner for the bar and his cell phone, and contacted Takanashi Corp. The board of directors, relieved to find out Hawk was still alive, offered to relinquish control of the company to him, which Hawk declined, settling instead for an owner's share of the profits and allowing Takanashi to effectively run itself in Japan. From Takanashi, Hawk inherited extreme wealth, and poured most of it into Johnny Boy's, renovating it into a lavish, extravagant gambling center. Secrets of the Silent When Christoph Walker enters Johnny Boy's, Hawk challenges him to a game of cards. When Christoph beats him, Hawk accuses the man of cheating, and they go outside to an alley to settle it. In the alley, Christoph notices Jumpsuit, and the two stop fighting in order to try to understand what their Stand powers are.__FORCETOC__